The baby all grown up
by juddlegirl
Summary: This is about he baby in ice age and how he react when the past comes to visit him again. Warning, this is my first story so it might be a little rough. Rated K.
1. Hunting party

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ice age characters

The cold time had been long and hard. The warmer weather had begun to melt the snow and ice. The cavemen were anxious to go out hunting and get some fresh food. Every hunter had enough gear for several weeks of travel.

The leader was not particularly handsome but he was smart for a caveman. He had been raised by his father. His mother had been dead as far back as he could remember. He became leader as his father before him.

As the hunting party moved slowly toward where he waited thoughts from when he was a baby resurfaced again. Strange companions, a mammoth, sloth, and a tiger, taking care of him and bringing him back to his dad. He could only remember bits and pieces, but he did remember feeling safe. He shook his head to concentrate on the task at hand. He grunted to his fellow hunters and they moved out together into the snowy tundra.

There were tracks everywhere. He studied tracks that seemed promising. A herd had moved past here not too long ago and would do well to feed the tribe.

Another set of tracks caught his attention and set off the memories again. A pair of tracks clearly belonging to a mammoth, tiger, and sloth lay a little further away.

His companions grunted at him and looked at him if he had lost his mind. He decided that it must be a coincidence, and started tracking the tracks of the other herd.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Sorry if it is rough. PLEASE give me a review so I improve. This story has been floating around in my head for some time. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Hunting reindeer

*I do not own any of the Ice Age characters

The herd followed the caveman for several days before they caught up. The hunters spent the next couple nights just following and planning. The leader of the small bands knew the risks involved in hunting large animals. He had gone on numerous trips with his father. Men had been killed in the past, but he was determined that nothing would happen today.

When the first touches of light reached the sky, the hunters quietly separated into small groups and moved into position. The herd of reindeer that they had been tracking was in the valley below. Traps had been set up earlier. The plan was to stampede the deer into the traps and avoid anyone getting hurt.

The hunting party waited for the signal to move forward. A few tense moments past before the leader moved forward.

Loud screams and yells erupted from the hunters. The herd became startled and started running in the wrong direction!

The hunters made more noise in an attempt to get the herd turned around. It worked, but it came a little late and some people had to quickly get out of the way.

The hunting party charged forward. When the dust cleared, several animals lay on the ground, but their leader had disappeared. After a few hours of futile searching, the cavemen packed up and moved back toward home.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He slowly opened his eyes. Something must have gone. He slowly got up and looked around. A sight straight out of his dreams greeted him. He did not see the hunting party but he did see something else.

* Thank you for the critiques I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you like it or if you see anything that I can improve, let me know.


	3. Blast for the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ice Age characters

He looked around in shock. Only a short distance away stood the mammoth, saber-tooth tiger, and sloth that visited his dreams on a regular basis.

They were looking as him curiously as if to wonder what a human was doing there. As he pulled himself off the ground, the mammoth and tiger took up defensive positions. The tiger was growling at him and looking as though he were ready to charge. The mammoth was holding him trunk as if to hammer the man 10 feet in the ground. The sloth was hiding behind the mammoth's huge feet. He shrunk back a little in fear and then, if by instinct, he took up the spear and pointed it at them. A terrifying growl emerged from the mouth of the saber. He hunter shrunk by even further.

Something inside of the man told him that as long as he did not do anything threatening everything would turn out all right. It was then that he decided to do something really stupid. Although it went against his every instinct, he forced himself to release the spear.

The tension in the air broke the air as the spear hit the ground. The curious pair still looked a little defensively, but the look of curiosity had returned and brought with it confusion.

Studying the tiger, he tried something that he had not done since he was a baby. Feeling really stupid, he put his hands over his eyes and then took them off.

The reaction was immediate. "The sloth name was Sid?" he questioned to himself. Anyway Sid stepped out from behind his protector with a dumbfounded look on his face. As the caveman could recall, Sid had that look a lot. The mammoth, Manny maybe, exchanged glances with the tiger, Diego.

Diego pulled out of his defensive position and studied the man. He then covered an eye with a paw and removed it. It seemed to ask, "Are you who I think you are?"

Manny's reaction was completely different. He charged at the man and grasped him by the waist with his trunk. The mammoth lifted the hunter up to his eye level and stared him in the eyes, hard.

After getting over being startled by the sudden response, the man returned Manny gaze. Memories came flooding back from the time after the tigers had attacked and he had lost his mother. A time when Manny and Sid had saved him and Diego had become his friend. He could remember playing with Sid, getting rides from Manny and feeling the mammoth's warmth as he slept, and playing "where's the baby" with Diego.

A memory came back for Manny too. A time when he had put the baby higher and higher up a tree branch, but the only reaction he got had been the baby's laughter. It was his words that caught his attention though, "Someday, you are going to grow into a big, tough hunter. I don't think so." Manny looked at the man that little baby had become and thought to himself, "He looks like a big, strong hunter to me." Manny pocked "pinky" in the side as if to make a point after he had set him safely back on the ground.

The hunter shook his head in amazement. He had been right all along. No one would believe his stories. After all a mammoth, tiger, and sloth do not usually travel together. Eventually he quit telling people and had begun to forget himself. When the occasional dream brought it back to mind, he convinced himself that it just him imagination. Today, though, he knew the dreams and memories were real and he would never doubt that again.

Looking back at his old companions, Manny seemed to want to tell him something.

Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this story.


	4. New Friends

Thank you to everyone who has given me a review. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was having trouble finding a way to do this next and last chapter. Sorry I never came up with a name for "pinky". I thought it might be hard to add in. It might have made it a little easier though. I am considering a sequel for this story. Anyway enjoy the story and review it for me. Please.

Obviously I do not own the Ice Age characters.

The man looked around and noticed that a crowd of animals had started to gather. There were big animals, little animals, and every size in between. And they had all come to see the weird human. Many sets of eyes very focused on him. The looks ranged from curiosity, shock, fear, and even hatred reflected back toward him. He could probably guess the reason for some of the animosity he felt. Tension was rolling off the crowd; he was, afterall, a feared hunter. The tension was lessened in the obvious fact that he was outnumbered probably 100 to 1.

The man studied the animals surrounding him. There were some that he had seen before, some he had not. His eyes traveling around the circle, returned back to where Diego sat. Diego observed him closely, not quite willingly to trust a man who had done so much damage to his kind, sabertooth tigers. The hunter's eyes then found Sid, who seems to have completely forgotten about him. Sid was unsuccessfully flirting with female sloths and clearly getting rejected.

The hunter returned his focus to the Manny. The mammoth was encouraging a female mammoth from the crowd. She looked at him curiously, but there was definite reserve in her movements. She moved toward the stranger stopping a short distance away.

At that moment, two rambunctious little possums ran past the one man in the clearing, almost knocking him down. After regaining his balance, he saw that they had turned around and were looking at him as they continued to run toward Manny and the other mammoth.

They stopped right in front of the pair of mammoths. They chattered to the female mammoth. The man paid attention hoping that he could understand what they were saying, but he could not make any of it out. It seemed that the ability to understand animals was reserved for the very young.

The possums seem to be concerned for the safety of the mammoth. She seemed to insist that she would be okay and then glanced at Manny. The pair of possums exchanged more chatter and appeared to reach a decision. They took up defensive positions on the sides of their friend and looked ready to take the enemy's head off. Both mammoths tried to get them to run along, but the possums were undeterred. Giving up the mammoths brought their attention back to the man standing before them.

The female mammoth tentatively reached out her trunk toward the man. She pulled it back before making contact with the man; she still did not trust him. Taking action for somehow scaring their friend, the two possums came after him but were stopped short and chased off by Diego. With a long look and little encouragement from Manny, she calmed down. Her fear seemed to be transform into curiosity. Curiosity of this hunter not feared by Manny or Diego and in returning showing little fear in return. When she reached out her trunk this time, she touched the hunter's shoulder and studied him closely. He met her eyes and her remaining caution evaporated. Even though he was a human, he was trustable.

A loud sound erupted from the little pests; the mammoth pulled away and walked toward the possums. Her movement was figuratively dripping with attitude. Manny followed her as they tried to get the situation under control. The possums looked really scared. Diego followed behind them and he too looked fearful.

The hunter wondered at what would cause such a reaction. The question was answered in his mind when the group looked back at him. They must be a search part. He knew he was correct when the animals that had been gathered there almost disappeared into thin air and the sound of grutilizations reached his ears. (I realize that "grutilizations" is probably not a real word. However in my dictionary it means "sounds that a caveman may have made that predated full, normal language" or something like that.)

Manny, Diego, Sid, and the mammoth seemed to say good bye as they too disappeared. The possums on the other hand communicated "good riddance". The hunter said good bye the herd thinking thank you at the same time.

Within a few moments the search party reached the clearing and froze in surprise. They had not expected to find him alive and well, but they had hoped. The hunter allowed himself one more backwards glance before joining the search team. They returned to the village, and he settled back into his life feeling thankful for a chance to meet those who had saved his life so long ago. He would probably never see them again, but then again who can know for sure

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Tell me what you think. I think I will call the sequel Ice Age: the next generation. Well as soon as I write it.


End file.
